<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Letting Go by hazzarat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363427">Not Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat'>hazzarat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No, you're not to blame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Finale, luckily for her adora's there to give her one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly she awakes and is running-raw and the room’s dark and she can’t move. She thrashes as the ropes try to squeeze her tighter and tighter and tighter-</p><p>She’s panting, her breath being torn from her lungs in deep, ragged gulps. She pulls at the ropes - no, they’re sheets, why are they sheets? - and she jumps, claws catching on the fabric of the sheets as she tries to run, tries to get as far away as possible.</p><p>Everyone leaves so she should save herself the heartache and get a headstart.</p><p>-</p><p>or Catra has nightmares and Adora's there to comfort her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No, you're not to blame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big, big thank you to my absolutely wonderful best friends and the betas of all of my newer fics! Check out their incredible works because without them these fics would never have reached anywhere near the standard they are now!</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks">steviesbucks</a>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen">showzen</a></p><p>ily both &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s falling. </p><p>It’s on repeat. </p><p>She’s falling down and down and down and she can’t <em> reach </em>her and then it’s black. </p><p>It’s all gone. </p><p>There’s a faint green glow and she feels sick. </p><p>A voice echoes around her, reflecting off of walls that aren’t there.</p><p>“You’re not enough.” The voice says, “You will never be enough.”</p><p>She believes it.</p><p>How could she possibly think that she could ever be enough? After everything, she’s done? She will never be enough. Not for Adora, not for anyone at all. </p><p>She’s falling again except this time it’s Adora and not herself. She’s begging her to stay, pleading, and Adora promises she won’t leave her.</p><p>The sick feeling fades.</p><p>It’s dark again and the walls that are there but not there are closing<em> in and in and in and she can’t breathe- </em></p><p>It’s quiet. Adora’s gone. Her promise has broken and she’s sitting alone in a glowing green box.</p><p>No one ever stays. Not after everything she’s done. She doesn’t deserve it.</p><p>The voice is back and it’s stronger now. </p><p>“You’re not enough. You don’t deserve happiness. Everyone will leave you.”</p><p>She screams and tries to block it out as it gets louder and louder and louder-</p><p>She’s clawing at invisible ropes that hold her in place and dig into her skin as words bounce around her, slicing into her.</p><p>“Everyone will leave you.”</p><p>And she’s back on the platform, green light and Adora has those horrible green lines marking her perfect skin.</p><p>“Everyone will leave you.”</p><p>She’s being reprimanded by Shadow Weaver, the ropes tighten.</p><p>“Everyone will leave you.”</p><p>She’s begging Adora to stay, to not give up, <em> don’t you dare give up now. </em></p><p>“Everyone will leave you.” </p><p>She’s back in the box and the green light is getting stronger and the ropes are getting tighter.</p><p>“Everyone will leave you.”</p><p>She’s cradling Adora to her chest, still sitting on that damn platform as the green lines cover more skin. <em> I’ve got you. I’m not letting go. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Everyone will leave you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyone will..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyone..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyone..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra, please!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyone..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra!” </em>
</p><p>Suddenly she awakes and <b>is running-raw</b> and the room’s dark and <em> she can’t move. </em> She thrashes as the ropes try to squeeze her tighter and tighter and tighter-</p><p>She’s panting, her breath being torn from her lungs in deep, ragged gulps. She pulls at the ropes - no, they’re sheets, why are they sheets? - and she jumps, claws catching on the fabric of the sheets as she tries to run, <em> tries to get as far away as possible. </em></p><p>
  <em> Everyone leaves so she should save herself the heartache and get a headstart. </em>
</p><p>There’s fog over her eyes but she feels the cool, smooth surface of a wall against her back and she deflates. There’s movement in front of her and she doesn’t think, reacts, claws extended.</p><p>She hears the hiss of pain and the edges of her vision sharpen, the fog clearing.</p><p>“Catra. Catra, it’s ok, it’s ok. Just, just breathe. I’m right here, I promise I’m right here.”</p><p>Adora.</p><p>She’s moving back before she can even think, still too disoriented to understand fully as she backs herself into a corner. Her furs standing upright and her ears are back, her claws leaving holes in the wall.</p><p>“Catra, it’s ok. It’s ok. Breathe, c’mon, sweetheart. It’s alright, I promise.”</p><p>Catra looks up into the wide eyes of her girlfriend, sees the sympathy and pain in them. <b>No fear, she notices.</b></p><p>Then she sees the claw marks, red and glaring across Adora’s pale skin. Her breath catches in her throat, heavy and cloying even as she tries to press herself further into the wall.</p><p>Adora raises her hands up in front of her, a soft smile on her face as if she could read Catra’s thoughts. She stays there, still remaining a safe distance away.</p><p>“I’m ok, Catra. It’s just a scratch. You didn’t mean it.”</p><p>They stay like that for a while; Catra with her back to the wall and Adora in front of her, close but not touching, whispering sweet words and never once leaving her side.</p><p>It feels like an eternity for her breathing to finally calm down enough, that she can slide down the wall and hit the floor with a thud.</p><p>Adora stays with her. She’s still balanced in front of her, offering her comfort with words her weary-mind won’t believe but appreciates nonetheless. </p><p>“You with me?” </p><p>Catra looks up from where she was glaring at the floor, “Yeah.” She has gravel for a voice and her body aches.</p><p>Adora studies her for a moment, bright eyes never leaving hers. She opens her arms, looking towards her with a silent question in her eyes.</p><p>Catra all but pounces at her. She drapes herself across Adora’s body and buries her face into her neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” It’s meek and muffled by the soft, warm skin of Adora’s neck but it’s the best she has at the moment.</p><p>Adora doesn’t even pause, smoothing back her short hair as her fingers trail a pattern down onto her cheek. She gazes at her with such affection, such warmth and care that Catra can’t stand it. She breaks, sobs wracking her body as she clings onto the one person who had remained her rock since childhood. She clings onto Adora, clings onto the woman she loves and cries.</p><p>Adora grips her tighter, one hand rubbing soothing circles against her skin. She leans in, her breath dusting over her ears, “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”</p><p>“It was the same one.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Catra shakes her head quickly, dark hair flying out around her. She pauses then nods against Adora’s neck.</p><p>“She kept saying that everyone was going to leave me.”</p><p>“Shadow Weaver?”</p><p>Catra nods again, “Yeah, the ropes were back again this time, though.”</p><p>“Kinky.”</p><p>That startles a laugh out of Catra as she sits back, playfully shoving at Adora shoulders until they're laying down on the floor. “Hey! You’re meant to be all sympathetic, not making me laugh.”</p><p>“But I prefer seeing you laugh.”</p><p>“Sap.” Catra pillows her head on Adora’s chest to hide her blush. She knows she can’t have been subtle when Adora snickers. She swats at her again.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Catra. You’re stuck with me.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise. I won’t let you go.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed and if you did, comments and kudos make my day!</p><p>Feel free to send me asks on my tumblr (same name) with prompts! Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>